Amber Smith
by SoulreaperAlchemist
Summary: giving the story away to an awesome friend. details inside.
1. Prologue

He holds me in his arms and whispers in my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much. Much more then you can imagine. But there is only one problem."

"And what is that?"

"You aren't real."

He blows away in the wind leaving me alone to suffer.

His smiling face is everywhere.

"You aren't real."

Tears of sorrow overflow deep in my heart.

Then out my eyes.

"YOU AREN'T REAL! DAMN IT ALL!"

You can hurt me, I don't care.

You can kill me, I don't care.

But please, take away this pain.

~Amber Smith~

"How can you love some one who's fake?" ~Leah

"I don't know." ~Amber

"Then why do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"I. DO. NOT. KNOW!"

~Amber Smith~

"I can save you."

"How can you save me?" ~Amber

"By giving you your desire."

"How can you do that?"

"All I need is a drop of your blood."

"Ok. Fine. But will this stop the pain?"

"… Yeah I guess."

"Then do it."

~Amber Smith~

SoulreaperAlchemist: do you want more details? Do you want this to be a story? It's all up to you. Comment and tell me if you do and I will right more. Come on you know you want to know what the hell is going on. Comment and I shall not destroy. You're in charge.

Power to the people! *Peace signs*


	2. chapter one: kicking butt

this story is kinda really depressing but it gets better! trust me it will.

* * *

He appears in my dreams frequently. I love his golden eyes and hair. He is my sun on a rainy day. He is my everything. He's not real but i fell in love with him. Am i insane? If i am then where'd my sanity go?

Leah, my best friend/therapist, says I am insane.

"How can you love some one who's not real?" Leah asked me one summer day.

"I don't know."

"Then why do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"I. DO. NOT. KNOW!" I snapped.

She stopped being my friend after that. She said I've gone overboard and urged my parents to put me in an insane isylam. My parents, even if they are bastards, as they are disagreed with her. I hate my father because he beat Mom so they got divorced. i hate my step-dad because he beats me. My mom just sits there and ignores it because he earns really good money and is a candidate for vice president. I hate her too. Wouldn't you? My only and best friend no longer pays attention to me. They all say I'm insane and no one gives a fuck because its bad publicity.

They'll never understand. When he appears in my dreams he always helps me and cheers me on. He is amazing and can do magic. My only reason for living is for seeing him in my dreams. With out him I would of killed myself already.

Maybe I am insane. I'm reviewing all the events of my life while sitting on a hill in the middle of no where while it's now that you are hearing about my life without me lying, do you still think I'm insane? If you do, is it my fault? I ran away from my family. I am now running away from reality. That is all I can do now.

"Hello, miss. What are ya doin' all the way out here?" a voice says. I jump and see a boy my age, maybe, with pale skin and a stomach showing shirt and stork\short. a hat is on his head but i can see a little bit of his green hair.

"I'm a run away. What's it to ya?"

"You ran away from all the pain your loved ones caused you. Am I right?"

"I ran away from them because they are bastards! I'm in no pain!"

"Liar. You reak of pain and suffering." A huge smirk came across his face.

"What? I do not smell! What are you?"

"I can save you."

"How can you save me?"

"By giving you your desire."

"How can you do that?" He's really creeping me out. I take a step back.

"All I need is a drop of your blood."

"Ok. Fine. But will this stop the pain?"

"… Yeah I guess."

"Then do it." Why the hell not? Do YOU have any better ideas? hm?

"Let me see your hand." I hold out my hand to the guy as he gets out his pocket knife.

"What is your name?" That is really smart to let some guy you barely know cut you for your blood, isn't it?

"Envy."

"Did your Mama not love you?"

He chuckles softly as the blade makes contact with my finger. "I don't know. Never had one. Just a dad. And I'm pretty sure he didn't love me. Whats your name?"

"Amaryllis Blane. But I think I'm going to change that."

"Really? To what?"

"Amber Smith." He cuts his finger and presses it to mine. "What are you doing?"

"Amber? Nice name, I'll call you that. Now don't worry about that Amber, everything will be fine." There's a flash of light and we pass threw a gate. "All I needed to get back is willling, living human blood with me and at least a little bit inside me."

"OWW! My friggin' one centimeter size brain hurts!"

The next thing I know I'm in an ally in some city. People who are in twentith centry clothes pass us by. I can't go out there. I'll stick out too much. I'm in short shorts and a blue and black striped hoodie and converse/boots with black and blue stockings that stop a few inches before touching my shorts. Black and blue is a good combo. I'm goth by the way.

"Hey Envy!" I yell. He looks up at me with his hat off. "You look like a friggin' palm tree!" I say laughing my butt off. That wasn't what I was going to say but i couldn't help it.

"I am not a gender confused palm tree!" he yells back.

"I didn't say that but, are you sure, Mr. Palm Tree?" I say with a strait face trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up! Now that I've used you it's time for you to die! Wait a minute." he looks around. "Today's the promise day in the other dimension that is like mine. This Envy kills himself some where around this time so I'll got go there and kill this world's Fullmetal runt! Bye, Amber! Kill ya later!" he says as he starts to run. Well, thats better then smell ya later.

"Hey!" I yell following him under ground and threw strange halls. I finaly catch up to him and he's looking around the corner. I can hear others talking around the corner. "Why are you eaves dropping Envy?" I say a bit too loud. "Why does it smell like burnt bugers?"

"Shut up you idoit! Your going to blow my cover!" he whispers harshly.

"What? You're talking to soft, Envy." I say louder.

"That's it!" he yells as he slams to the ground. "I'll kill you now!"

"Just go ahead and try!" I say knocking him off. But almost immeaditaly he grabs me and throws me across the floor, pass the corner he was looking around. he jumps of me and puts his pocket knife to my neck. I start to laugh at him.

"Why are you laughing, you flithy human?" he spat.

"Are Those the people you didn't want to hear us?" I asks pointing to the group of people that are looking at us stunned.

"What? Damn it you set me up!"

"Whatever! Don't let your guard down!" I yell kicking his stomach. He flies across the room. "You stupid palm tree!"

"I AM NOT A PALM TREE!" he yells as he run up to me and pushes the knife in my side.

"Ah..." I kick him off. I grab the two throwing knive that were in my hoodies pocket and throw it at him. They hit his shoulders adn pin him agianst the wall. I put my two hands in front of me and put my thumbs down. "We're dead." Right after I do this red electricity come from the knives and he dissolves into a evaporating puddle of goop. A minute later all that's left is nothing. "Whoa. I always wanted to do that."

"Who are you?" the man with short black hair asks.

"I'm Amber Smith." I answer with a smirk.


	3. What's going no bc ppl confused

Sorry ppl if you are confused. here let me tell you what is going on. Amber ran away from home because her family doesn't care about her, they only care about her step-dad's political status, and because her only friend thought she was insane. Then a man(Envy) came to her and saw right threw her. He offers her salvation and she takes it. He tricks her into going threw the gate from the first anime series Fullmetal Alchemist and he is from that series. But him being a smart homunculus he goes to the wrong universe- the second anime series Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood- on the promise day. As you know, this Envy wants to kill Edward Elric _**really**_ bad so he looks for him and finds that their Envy has just killed himself. Amber follows him and gets mad at him because she has no idea what is going on. She kicks his butt right in front of evryone and here we are now. The whole knives and thumbs up, down or to the side is possible by alchemy.

Sorry this isn't a chapter but it't coming and soon! i just wanna clear some stuff up for you before i really get into the story, kay? forgiven?

questions, comments, concerns? Just comment or email me and I'll answer your questions.


	4. Chapter 2: Oh My God! A shirimp!

**Warning: cussing.**

I love **_Monster High_**! It's sooooooo **VOLTAGE!**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's sooooooo short! please forgive meh!  
**

* * *

"Damn." I groan as the pain in my side grows. "Stupid palm tree ruined my favorite hoodie. So not voltage."

"Why the hell are you here?" the short blonde asks me. I gasp and stare at him intently. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"No you can't be him. You look to young and you're shorter then an ant." I sigh heavily.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT IF YOU PUT HIM NEXT TO AN ANT HE'D STILL LOOK SMALLER?"

"Uh, you Sherlock." I roll my eyes at him. _Way too childish and hot tempered._

The dude with short black hair tries hard to cover his laugh. He sure failed at that. "I'm Roy Mustang and that was Edward Elric."

"Why did you say was?"

"Because I'm hoping he'll die. Then I can finally have peace in my life."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Edward yells. I wince at the pain from my side.

"Man, it must be pretty deep in there. Like I said, 'So not voltage!' Anyways I have no idea what is going on. All I know is I got used by some Brittany Spears wanna be palm tree. He said he's kill some one, you actually, Edward. Luckily I stopped him. I saved your ass micro ant so you owe me. Now _that_ is so voltage! " I grin mischievously at Edward Elric.

"I AM NOT SHORT! WHO THE HELL IS BRITTANY SPEARS AND WHY DO YOU SAY VOLTAGE ALL THE FUCKING TIME? DO YOU NOW HOW GAY YOU SOUND?"

"Not as gay as you, the dude with a pony tail. And voltage is **my** thing. Say it and you die." I throw daggers at him with my eyes. He cringes in fear as he looks at where 'Envy' used to be and back to me. "Oh, yeah, pony tail. That could be you if you fuck with me."

"Who the fuck do you think you say that, girlie?" Now that took it too far. My cheeks burn a bright red as I look over at the soon to be glob of goop.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU-"

"ENOUGH!" The woman with her blonde hair clipped up yells in frustration. "You two are such children."

"You better go to a hospital. We'll talk later than. Some one should take her there. Darius, take her to where my men are and then come back here as quickly as you can." Darius obeys his orders and takes me to some radio broadcasting place. He quickly leaves and some dude named gawks over me. Really? I have a friggin' knife in my side!

"Here I'll take her to a hospital." A young baby faced male says as he grabs my sleeve and pulls me to a car. "How did you get involved in this, Miss Smith?"

"Uh... I followed a talking palm tree." I smile thinking that he'd say I was crazy.

"You followed Envy? Why you do something like that?"

"He used me! Little mother fu- Agh!" A pain hit me and it felt like something was about to rip my very soul away from me. "Da hell?"

The car swirled as my soul was being dragged out of my body. "Ugh!" He yelled.

Then, darkness falls as I feel my soul get crammed into some cold, scary dark space with other voices gasping for help.

"God, here my prayer and listen just for once."

* * *

I open my eyes slowly as I see Edward Elric leaning over me and is yelling at me to get me up.

"Nrfernagrg. Macsakidmgh. Ughyou. Futter wagon." I say.

"... the hell was that?"

"Sleep for: get away before I turn you to goop. Futter wagon.' Why the hell I said that last part I'll never know. Now, leave me. I sleepy."

"You've slept for two weeks."

"WHAT?" I scream jumping up and almost falling off the bed. "How... Where...Oh... Yeah."

Three other people are in the room with us, I can recognize one of them, Roy Mustang, the others I'm not so sure I've seen before.

The bonde woman seems to have noticed my confusion. "I'm Riza Hawkeye, Miss Smith." she says politely.

"Oh, please. Call me..Ami-" I stop myself remembering I changed my name, "Amber."

"Hello, I'm Alphonse Elric, call me Al." said the teen who looks a lot like Edward.

"Hiya." I smile giving him a half hearted wave."What exactly happened to me? The last thing I can remember is talking and then... darkness and cold." I shiver at the memory. "Did I almost... die?"

"Well... not really. It's a long and complicated story." Edward says looking serious.

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"OK if you must know- wait. What?" They all look at me in confusion.

"I said, 'I don't want to know'." I repeat slightly annoyed.

"Are... are you sure?" Alphonse asked me.

"Yes, quite."

"Wow... usually people demand to know information. Why?" Edward says.

I sigh. "Because Its long and confusing. I could probably live the rest of my life just fine without knowing."

"True... but it's still weird that you don't want to know." Edward pressed on.

"Will you quit asking me the same question?" I hissed. "If I don't want to know, I don't want to know."

"Fine."

"Two weeks, huh? Long time. Can I leave now?" I ask hiding my hands.

"No, not yet. You haven't healed yet." Edward sighs.

"Where am I hurt?"

"You don't see that your whole arm is wrapped up? It was a pretty nasty gash."

I look at my arm, still hiding my hand, and gasp. It was wrapped up pretty tightly and it went to my shoulder to my elbow.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alphonse chimed in.

"Uhh... sure?"

"What happened to your wrist?" everyone in the room shifts uncomfortable.

"Aah... so you have noticed..." I whisper. "I... An animal attacked me years back."

"Really? What type was it?"

"I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's pretty interesting that it only attacked you there and nowhere else. No animal would do that." Edward says. "Are you lying to us, Amber?"

"N-... It's none of your damn business." I growl. _He says one more word, I'm gone._

"then how come you told us about the attack then? If you really did-" I slap him across his face and send him tumbling to the floor. I shoot daggers at him with my eyes.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, okay? LET. IT. GO!" I run out the door and head to the garden that they had in the center of the hospital. I hide in a a bush and curl up into a ball. I keep quit as people pass by. A little while after I cool off and go back to me now empty hospital room. I sigh and sit back down on the bed. I pull the blanket up to my face so only my untamed soft curled red hair showed.

"Hey! There you are!" A rather annoying childish voice yells.

"Are you like twelve or what little one?" I mumble from under the blanket. He fumes about something I didn't say. "Shut up. I didn't say that."

"I'm sixteen mind you." He humphs. _What is he? A chick?_

"I'm sixteen also and I'm more mature then you. And taller..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Why should I?" my voice still calm and dreamily sounding. "If you were a real man then you wouldn't care what people said."

"Fullmetal are you starting to feel hot, yet? 'Cause you just got burned!" Roy exclaims.

"SHUT UP!"

"No, you shut up, Ed! People are here to heal and rest. You yelling certainly doesn't help." I grouch. He grew silent after that."If you're normally this loud why haven't you been thrown out yet?"

"Because we're military... Well except for Al, of course." I wince at the mention of military. They must have notice this because they asked me the question:

"Is something wrong?" Riza asks.

"No... no. I'm fine."

* * *

~Few days later~

"No more stupid hospital!" I yell as I leave the hospital. I start to walk around with Edward and Al stalking me. They must've thought I couldn't see them but, I can. I walk around going nowhere really. Just exploring. After a thirty minutes of acting I couldn't see the Elric brothers I got annoyed by how bad at staying hidden they are.

"I wish Ed or Al were here." I sigh heavily. "Then I could call Ed-"

**KABOOM!**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell as a giant monster attacks was a huge, dark purple thing with jagged teeth and a rather familiar eye in the middle of it's ugly face. It's eyes had a hunger look in it and I **really** didn't want to be it's next meal.

* * *

**Me: Comment/ Review pls! Tell meh what you think so far. Futter wagon!**


	5. note

**I'm giving this story to a friend of mine. She might rename, it though. Im not sure. Her name's Midnight Forevermore. She really cool and her stories are pretty good. sorry but i just dont hav time anymore. stupid skool.**


End file.
